The Heroic Alliance (TV Series)
The Heroic Alliance (TV Series) '''is a YouTube web series. The release date is unknown. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Members of the Heroic Alliance Founding Members * Heroic Starson, Jr./Captain Heroic, Jr. (Voiced by Seth Green) - He is good hearted, bodybuilder, muscle-bound, genius, bounty hunter, brave, fearless, super-strong, cool, master detective, master inventor, the master of breaking the fourth wall, master cooker and the master of disguise. Heroic is on a never-ending quest to reunited his family by defeating a group of non-hearted aliens know as the Alieninators. He has a wife named Mary April, a friend named Greger Greenfield, kids named Heroic Starson, Jr. the 2nd who is Captain Heroic, Jr. and Mary April Starson, Jr. and He never been outsmarted and never give ups on lefting the world down. Heroic loves eating healthy foods which keep the mask lifeform. But if he ate junk foods. the mask goes to a sugar metldown or going crazy or destory in 19 days later. He not stupid likes his family. He is the god of all heroes and the most powerful, unstopped, unbeatable superhero in the town Angelopilos. * Mary April Starson/Lady Love (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) - * Heroic Starson, Jr. the 2nd/Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd (Voiced by Drake Bell) - In the The Neverending Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. Pt. 1!, he and his sister, Lady Love, Jr. decides to created their own Heroic Alliance know as the New Heroic Alliance (himself, Lady Love, Jr., Rodimus Prime, the Scarlet Spider, Shadow the Hedgehog, Luigi Mario, Troy Burrows, the Red Megaforce Ranger, ) after the "death" of the original Heroic Alliance * Mary April Starson, Jr./Lady Love, Jr. (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Norris) - * Twilight Sparkle (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * Sonic the Hegdehog (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - In the episode, '''Haunted!, the vengeful demon, Demonog being Sonic's fears of waters to life and later his faces his fears by swimming the waters and save Gru. * Optimus Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - Heroic leader of the Autobots. * Mario Mario (Voiced by Charlie Martinet) - * Yang (Voiced by Sccot McCord) - * Yin (Voiced by Stephanie Morgenstein) - * Jason Lee Scott/Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (Voiced by Austin St. John) - Leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Future Members Specials * Happy Easter!: '''Teaser: Captain Heroic and the gang begins their special Easter Holiday. Main Plot: As the Heroic Alliance begins their Easter funs, Heroic really does miss his family and wish there was here. However, the Skrulls, the Killer Klowns, the Machine Empire and the Chitauris ruin its. The Heroic Alliance battles the aliens villains. However, things gets more crazy when they find out that they are in a hele-training room when they battles the Alienzoids. Fight Song: * '''The Heroic Alliance's Summer Break Special Spectacular!: '''Teaser: Captain Heroic show ups and grab the Heroic Alliance one by one because it is the First Day of Summer. Main Plot: As the Heroic Alliance begins their summer break at Angel Beach. However, its ruined by Captain Demon and his demon army. Now, the Heroic Alliance battles the demon army for ruining their summer break. Fight/Chase Song: * '''The Heroic Alliance's 4th of July Special!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''The Masks of All Monsters!: '''Teaser: On Halloween, the Heroic Alliance was getting waiting for the party at the Heroic's house. Meanwhile, Captain Demon and Lord Zedd find a box which they unleashed a demon who can turn Halloween up-site-down. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance must stop a demon from can Halloween up-site downs which his turn Mary April into a mindless freak and runaway which Heroic, Jr. must find her with the antidote. During the fight, the demon turn Yin and Yang into monsterious rabbits and turn most of the Heroic Alliance into monsters. Heroic, Danta, Spawn, Heroic, Jr. the 2nd, Twilight, Goku and Inspector Gadget must find a way of how to stop this demon from taking over the world. Meanwhile, Heroic, Jr. begins the hunt for Mary April when she is hunted by Bowser, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, Jason Voorhess, Micheal Myers, Slappy, the Koppalings, the Horrors, the Koopa Bros, Dr. Eggman and the other members of the Demonic Alliance and even, Amanda Rosefield who has join the dark side! Fight/Chase Song: This is Halloween by Marilyn Mason. * '''Happy Thanksgiving!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''We Wishes You a Merry Christmas!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Happy New Year!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Groundhog Day!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''A Heroic Valentines!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Every Easter is Heroic!: 'Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Another Heroic Alliance's Summer Break Specical Spectacular!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Mother's Day!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Father's Day!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''The Masks of All Monsters 2!: '''Teaser: While the Heroic Famliy throwing another Halloween party likes the last halloween special, The Masks of All Monsters! Meanwhile, the Demon Bros, Amanda Rosefield, Yellow Goblin, Savage and Freak Arms finds the box which unleashed the Halloween Demon. Main Plot: While throwing a party, the Heroic Famliy and alliance gets attack by the Halloween Demon and the villains who turn the Heroic Family House into a haunted mansion which they must defeat the Halloween Demon and saves Halloween, once and for all. Fight/Chase Song: This is Halloween by PelleK. * '''Happy Pranksgiving!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Another Christmas Specical!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''The Heroic Alliance's St. Patrick Day Special Spectacular Adventures!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Alliance fight againsts Baron Silas Greenback. Main Plot: The Heroic Family begins St. Patrick Day. which the Heroic Alliance show ups and celebrate St. Patrick Day also. However, the Demonic Alliance sent the Leprechaun to ruined St. Patrick Day. However, the Leprechaun turn Spider-Man, Optimus Prime, Shoutmon, Twilight and Yin into his royal bodyguards. The Heroic Family and alliance must free them which they realize its is going to head to free them. * '''Chinese New Year!: '''Season 5 Chinese New Year special. Teaser: While watching the countdown to New Year's Day, Captain Heroic, Jr. talks the peoples who watching about their trip go to China after the countdown. Main Plot: The Heroic Family goes to China and celebrate New Year's Day which the Demonic Alliance attacks. Meanwhile, the Heroic Alliance (along with Thor and Firestorm) battles the Goosebumps Villains who steal an object for Captain Demon which they learn that object can turn anyone of anything into Goosebumps monsters! * '''April Fooled!: '''Teaser: April Fool is arrives and the Heroic Family can't wait to fool the Heroic Alliance. However, they didn't come for a hour. The Heroic Famliy think that something is wrong, very wrong. Main Plot: After finding them kidnap by the Pod People with Brainlings. SWEET and YEAH show ups and help them. After freeing the Heroic Alliance and returns them home. However, what they don't know that they are clone created by the Pod People and the Brainlings which the Heroic Family know that and free the real Heroic Alliance. After the clones was defeated, they pay a visit for the villains by beating them ups which end the episode. * '''Arbor Day!: '''Teaser: Groot and Rocket Raccoon join the Heroic Alliance, but is Captain Demon also involved? Main Plot: * '''In Memorial Day... We Fight!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: * '''Tanabata!: '''Teaser: The stars Altair and Vega fall in love in July 7, but when both are kidnapped from the skies, by Captain Demon and Baron Silas Greenback, can Captain Heroic save Altair and Vega in time? Main Plot: Bonus Episodes * '''The Neverending Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. Pt. 1!: '''Teaser: While the Heroic Alliance battles the Demonic Allaince, Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. was about to join them in battles. But they are caught in a battle between themselves and the Demon Bros. During the fight, the Demonic Alliance has finally kills the Heroic Alliance!?!?! Main Plot: Upsets with revenge, the childrens of Captain Heroic, Jr. and Lady Love decides to make a new team of Heroic Alliance know as the New Heroic Alliance to get revenge on the Demonic Allaince. However, they find out that the Heroic Alliance has survive and being mind control by Shocker who are forming a alliance with the Demonic Allaince! Now, they must find a way of how to end this madness, once and for all! * '''The Neverending Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. Pt. 2!: '''Teaser: A recap from the previous episode, the New Heroic Alliance wake ups in a island where they must find a way out. However, they are being spotted by Yoshi-like animals know as the Goshis (who are half-Tyrannosaurus-Rex and half-Unicorn)! Main Plot: After a hugh misunderstanding fights, the New Heroic Alliance tells what happens to the original Heroic Alliance. The Goshis used their powers to bring the New Heroic Alliance back to Angelopilos. However, the chef of the Goshis give thems a map which led Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. to find the long-lost forgotten Heaven Emeralds * '''The Neverending Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. Pt. 3!: ' * 'The Ultimate Adventures of Captain Heroic, Sr and Superman!: ' * 'A World Without the Heroic Family!: ' * 'All Heroes vs. Freaksaurus-Rex Pt. 1!: ' * 'All Heroes vs. Freaksaurus-Rex Pt. 2!: ' * 'The Heroic-Verse Pt. 1!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Family finds the Demonic Alliance who plan on kidnapping the alternate versions of the Heroic Family and the Heroic Alliance, also! Main Plot: The Heroic Family and alliance goes to meets the Heroic Family and alliance 2099 to battles the villains and the 2099 versions of the Demonic Allaince. Later, they meets the midevil knights versions of the Heroic Alliance and family who need their helps to stop the midevil Demonic Alliance who formed an alliance their Demonic Alliance to unleashed the most greatest monster of all time, Freaksaurus-Rex! Fight/Chase Song: Tears Don't Fall (1st) and Tears Don't Fall (Part 2) (2nd) * '''The Heroic-Verse Pt. 2!: '''Teaser: A recap from the previous episode, the Heroic Alliance and family meets the gender-switch versions of the Heroic Alliance and the Heroic Family to battles the Demonic Alliance and their gender-switch versions of themselves. Main Plot: As out heroes chase the Demonic Alliance to the Noir versions of the Heroic Family and alliance and later they meets japan versions of the Heroic Family and the Heroic Alliance to stop the Demonic Alliance and their japan versions. Fight/Chase Song: * '''The Heroic-Verse Pt. 3!: ' * '''The Heroic-Verse Pt. 4!: * The Heroic-Verse Pt. 5!: * The Heroic-Verse Pt. 6!: ' * '''Invasion of the Goosebumps Monsters!: '''Teaser: After helping Guyver defeating the Zoaloids and the Zoalord. Main Plot: Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd Movies * 'The Heroic Alliance: All Heroes vs Undead Shocker! * The Heroic Alliance: The Greatest Heroic Adventure Ever in History! * The Heroic Alliance: Wanted: Heroic Family?!? * 'The Heroic Alliance: The Quest for the Fifteen Heaven Emeralds Pt. 1-2! '- which the japan peoples decides to make it a show based on the movie. This series will have 33 episodes. * 'The Heroic Alliance (Film) '- set to be a reboot film of the original Heroic Alliance series. Based on the episodes, The Heroic Alliance!, Invasion of the Alieninators!, The Fearsome Cursed! and The Warth of Captain Demon! Pt. 1-2. * 'The Heroic Alliance 2 ' * 'The Heroic Alliance 3 ' * 'The Heroic Alliance 4 ' Squeals a squeal was made and its called, Heroic Allaince: XD. It set after the finale of the original series. Heaven Emeralds The Heaven Emeralds are likes the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Stars, the Star Spirits, the Dragon Balls, the Light of Orion and Allspark. They was original ten Heaven Emeralds (Red, Orange, Yellow, Black, Purple, Gold, Green, Blue, Pink & Brown) In the Neverending Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr. the 2nd and Lady Love, Jr. Pt. 2!; its reveal that there are five more Heaven Emeralds (Silver, Crimson, Teal, Navy & Light Yellow). Japan Heroic Alliance Series a Heroic Alliance japan series was announced and this series is going to be based on the Heroic Allaince movie, The Quest for the Ten Heaven Emeralds Pt. 1-2. This series will has 41 episodes. the episodes was total was originally 37 episodes. But change to 41 episodes. But later change to 33 episodes. The name of the show was original called, Heroic Alliance: The Quest of the Heaven Emeralds which change to The Heroic Alliance's Heaven Emeralds Hunters. But later change to The Heroic Alliance's Neverending Quest!. Ratings: TV-Y7-FV (Almost all episodes) TV-Y7 (Almost all episodes) TV-PG (Some episodes) Category:Heroic Alliance Category:Youtube Category:Crossover Television series Category:Web Series Category:Television Series Category:Internet series Category:Cartoons Category:Crossovers Category:Live-Action Category:Billy2009